


Tangled Webs

by ursahime



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Gen, Spiders, Well not quite, Yuri yuri banzai!, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursahime/pseuds/ursahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have team mates *this* deadly (and not to mention beautiful!), who needs the enemy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Webs

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I'm terrible at summaries? I feel like I summarize but it's got nothing to do with the story. I need help OTL 
> 
> So yeah, another pairing that there was a lack of on the League forums. Personally I think they're well suited to each other, the whole plant and spider thing :3 plus they're the dangerous beauty type.

Like a moth to a flame, Elise couldn't help but find herself drawn to that woman - that woman known as the Rise of the Thorns. A woman of Elise's caliber shouldn't have felt such a base emotion, it was otherwise useless to her but whenever she was confronted with Zyra - whether they were on the same side or not, she couldn't help the feeling that came over her, washing over every inch of being like the sea mist of the Shadow Isles, although less oppressive.

Well, the nature of its oppressiveness remained to be seen - Elise had never felt something so deep-seated inside her before, something that wasn't utter contempt and disgust. No, Zyra was much like she was - a thing of beauty that belied hidden danger. While Elise was more subtle about her beauty, using her charms to attract and distract, Zyra had no such ploy for everything beautiful about her was immediately visible and if you were lured in, well then it was your own damn fault.

And as it turned out, Elise wasn't completely resistant to her. The way Zyra moved effortlessly on the battlefield, the way she would dig her roots into the ground -- the Spider Queen wasn't one to covet things - if anything, people usually coveted  _her_  but there was too much about Zyra that she couldn't ignore.

And so it had come to pass - another glorious battle on the fields of Justice and Elise was doing her best in mid, barely fending off Mordekaiser before he came at her in a sudden burst of strength - it wasn't like her to be so easily distracted ('Was it because of  _her?_  No, it couldn't be...' she couldn't help but think) but as he was about to land the finishing blow with a hearty yell of " **Carnage!** ", a barely audible " _Pierce!_ " cut through the din of the battlefield and Elise felt it shake her entire body - Zyra was here.

Falling to the sentient rose, Mordekaiser's body crumpled to the ground and Zyra turned to look at Elise, yellow eyes glowing with the furor of the battlefield. Getting to her feet (it was unladylike to greet one's savior, no matter how loathe she would've been to admit it otherwise), she looked at Zyra and nodded. "Thank you for the help. It is greatly appreciated." She managed stiffly, though her spiderlings had other ideas, taking to hoping around the plant and the smaller ones scaling her, nestling into her hair.

Mentally cursing the spiderlings for their brazen nature, Elise heaved an apologetic sigh and was about to speak when Zyra lifted a hand to stop her, the faintest of smiles on her face. "No. There is no need to apologize. They could be useful after all. If they are as beautiful and as dangerous as their maker, then I have no qualms about taking them with me. Call if you need me, Elise." Zyra said, nodding her head before stalking off back to the bottom lane to Miss Fortune who had already fired off a warning shot, signifying she was about to engage the enemies in lane.

The spider queen was about to open her mouth to reply to Zyra even as she left, almost as if she were determined to get the last word in and to scold the spiderlings before the full effect of Zyra's words hit her. Though she wasn't a woman that was reduced to a stuttering red mess when a person complimented her, she couldn't help the light red hue her face took on and she covered it with a long leg, glancing to the side.

Though she was hardly in a position to be called a predator, when it came to Zyra, at the very least she was starting to understand what it felt like to stand on equal footing with someone she respected.

And this once,  _just this once_  - was Elise willing to admit that for once, she was the fly caught in a sticky, sticky web - but considering the weaver of the web, she thought that maybe being the fly wasn't so bad. 


End file.
